


SWEET BIRTHDAY

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Cake, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: You are one of the cheerteam of the Shiratorizawa high school and you have been preparing the perfect gift for your favorite player Semi Eita, for a few weeks and today is his birthday. Will you be able to give it to him?
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Kudos: 21





	SWEET BIRTHDAY

As always, the cheerteam of Shiratorizawa high school is large. As you expected for a school that is a power in volleyball.

For two weeks you have been working after trial and error in making a small cake for Semi.

You have been watching since the first year, you know how much he has worked hard and how difficult it is to be on the bench as a pinch server, but you also know that in a school like that just being in the first team is a pride.

Every time you see him go out you encourage him more than anyone.

That day Shiratorizawa was playing a practice game against a university and the team of animators had been summoned for a test.

Under your chair in the stands you have the small cardboard box decorated with the colors of the school, which you would give it after practice. That decision had cost you horrors to make, you're nervous about his reaction.

The match is intense as always but the school manages to win, while the players go to the changing rooms you decide to collect your belongings and wait for Semi at the gym doors.

When the players leave they are talking and congratulating the setter. You try to sneak into the conversation but Tendou makes it more complicated getting you more nervous

"Oh, look what a beautiful person we have here" Mention to you.

“I wanted to give this to Semi-san.” You comment nervously.

Semi smiles and comes to take the box you give but a slight scream comes from his lips.

"You got hurt"

Quickly you hide your hands because you are ashamed that he discovered it.

“Show me your hands, please”

You do it, he takes your hands.

“Be more careful for the next one” He says

You get blush

"Can I open it?" He asks

"Sure" you quickly respond.

Semi with a smile opens the box and looks at you.

“It's chocolate and it has some pockys, you've thought about everything!!”

You nod nervously.

"Happy birthday Semi” You whisper

"Thank you" He comes to kiss your cheek.

You look at him blushing.

"I'll eat it right now!" Semi takes the fork that had left him inside the box.

“It's delicious!” He says

"I'm very happy" You say with a smile

You see Semi take a Pocky

"Do you want to play?"

You get nervous, you laugh and deny it, you know he is joking but you appreciate it. For his smile you can feel that all your work was worth it and you feel satisfied for having done it.


End file.
